


Vzhůru... ke dnu

by Aileeah



Series: Vzhůru... ke dnu [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Emotional Hurt, First Time, Heartbreak, M/M, Shy Sherlock Holmes, Virgin Sherlock Holmes, Vulnerable Sherlock
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileeah/pseuds/Aileeah
Summary: Odpověd na výzvu ze FB stránky:https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10212934339705462&set=gm.294881107840003&type=3&theaterZadání: Povídka má stejnou větou začínat i končit, ovšem na začátku je ta věta pozitivní a radostná, a na konci pravý opak.A to zní zajímavě, ne?





	Vzhůru... ke dnu

**Author's Note:**

> Na výzvy moc nejsem, ale tahle mě zaujala. Původně jsem chtěla napsat něco fakt krátkého, tak na hodinku, no, ale zdá se, že jsem toho fyziologicky neschopná. Takže to není úplně pětiminutovka - a vzhledem k zadání nečekejte ani duhu a jednorožce... Proti mé typické tvorbě je to poněkud méně veselé.
> 
> Jinak FB účet mi smazali, tak pokud by se někomu chtělo hodit link k výzvě přímo do komentů, budu moc ráda.

„Nikdy jsem nic takového necítil…“ Zašeptá Sherlock omluvně, zadýchaně a trochu zahanbeně, když sebou jeho tělo už poněkolikáté samovolně trhne a poplašeně odskočí od Johnových horkých rtů. Překulí se na druhý bok, do tmy, do bezpečí. Tváře mu planou ponížením, copak vážně nedokáže zvládnout ani obyčejný polibek? Jak velký ubožák proboha je?

„To je v pořádku,“ zašeptá John, „nic se neděje.“ Dobře ví, že je to všechno pro Sherlocka nové, intimita ho děsí a jeho výjimečně citlivé smysly se snadno přetíží.

Opatrně mu zajede prsty do vlasů, dost pomalu, aby měl Sherlock čas kdykoliv začít protestovat. Ten se k tomu ale nemá, a tak doktorovy prsty začínají v tmavých vlnách jemně kroužit, hladit, masírovat, přejíždí odshora dolů tak dlouho, až se Sherlockovo tělo zase uvolní a ze rtů mu unikne tiché zasténání.

John se usměje a pokračuje v hlazení i na elegantní křivce krku, načež pomalu zajede pod košili. Sherlockův dech se zrychlí, ale vzrušení s tím nemá co dělat, naopak. Jeho tělo opět začíná tuhnout panikou. John ruce ihned vyndá, drží se bezpečné zóny hlavy a krku, jeho silné, hřející ruce hladí, laskají a uklidňují… Po několika minutách si k sobě Sherlocka přitáhne a pevně ho obejme. Detektiv si slastně vzdychne, pohodlně se uvelebí a za několik minut už hluboce spí. John zůstává vzhůru ještě několik hodin a s nevěřícným štěstím pozoruje toho nádherného blázna ve svém náručí. Pořád tomu nemůže uvěřit, ale je to pravda. Sherlock. Jeho Sherlock. V jeho náručí.

 

*

 

Když se konečně dostanou k polibku, John ví, že by na něj býval klidně čekal celé roky, a pořád by to byla doslova královská odměna.

Sherlockovy plné rty jsou neuvěřitelně hebké, dojemně neobratné a bázlivé, ale učí se rychle a každý jejich dotek Johnovi odpojí několik okruhů příčetného myšlení. Líbají se a líbají, nejdříve jen opatrnými, cudnými doteky zavřených úst, ale brzy se osmělí, mezi plné rty vklouzne vlhký, horký jazyk a začne zkoumat, laskat a masírovat. Líbají se neskutečně něžně, ruce se potulují ve vlasech, jemně hladí tváře a víčka jsou slasti přivřená. Není to jenom polibek, je to mnohem víc, je to láskyplné a tak intimní, až to bere dech.

Postupně se nevinnost vytrácí a polibky se mění ve vášnivé, hladové a intenzivní. Sherlock se začíná třást a třese se čím dál víc, tiskne se k Johnovi celým tělem a vydává ty nejerotičtější zvuky, jaké kdy kdo slyšel. John ho pevně chytí za vlasy a jemně ho kousne do spodního rtu, a v tu chvíli Sherlock táhle zanaříká, boky mu vyrazí nahoru, ruce se zatnou Johnovi do kůže a detektiv s výkřikem vyvrcholí.

Úplně oblečený, bez jediného doteku mimo obličej.

John na něj zírá s otevřenou pusou a rozšířenými zorničkami, zpitomělý vzrušením, něhou i samolibostí, které se v něm mísí v bláznivém koktejlu.

Sherlock bezvládně sjede do polštářů, hrudník se mu zvedá přerývaným dechem, v hlavě poprvé v životě úplné ticho a pod zavřená víčka se mu derou slzy. Nedokáže se pohnout, promluvit, ani myslet, pluje v podivném bezčasí doznívající slasti a spousty dosud neznámých pocitů. Nechá se od Johna naprosto pasivně vzít do náruče a svůj první zážitek v ní vstřebává celé hodiny…

*

Uplyne několik měsíců a John je zamilovaný jako nikdy v životě. Miluje Sherlockův smích, jeho inteligenci, miluje jiskru a adrenalin, které dává jeho životu. Miluje jeho tělo, nádherné, citlivé a tak bouřlivě reagující na jeho sebemenší dotek, miluje na něm prostě úplně všechno. Konverzaci i sex, akci a vzrušení i poklidné večery s čínou a připitomělými pořady v televizi, miluje jeho arogantní sebejistotu i dojemnou zranitelnost. Je tak nadupaný štěstím, až má pocit, že se rozletí na kusy, a pořád nemůže uvěřit, že si něco takhle fantastického doopravdy zaslouží. On, obyčejný, rozbitý, otlučený voják, s kterým život akorát zametá.

*

Johna unesli.

V té vteřině, kdy mu to dojde, Sherlock zbledne jako stěna, šokem se roztřese a v hlavě má úplně prázdno. Panebože, ti parchanti unesli Johna, zmizeli s ním kdovíkam a nikdo neví, jestli je vlastně vůbec naživu. Jestli ho nestihne najít včas… Ještě tu myšlenku ani nedokončí a už se mu podlomí nohy a žaludek se vzápětí obrátí naruby. Měl by okamžitě vyrazit, hledat vodítka a neomylně se vydat po správných stopách, ale je úplně ztracený, paralyzovaný, nedokáže se ani pohnout. John, jeho John, jeho John může právě umírat. To pomyšlení ho trhá na kusy, zatemňuje mu mozek a přimrazuje ho k podlaze.

Mycroft, napadne ho nakonec, Mycroft by mohl něco vědět… Třesoucí se rukou vytáhne telefon a za chvíli už u chodníku stojí černé auto, Mycroft si bratra přeměří vědoucím, napůl opovržlivým, napůl starostlivým pohledem a začne jednat. Za půl hodiny už policisté obkličují staré skladiště u doků, které vypadá liduprázdně, ale zrezlý řetěz na vratech je rozlomený čerstvě a déšť ještě nedokázal smýt všechny stopy pneumatik.

Když Sherlock najde a rozváže Johna, který je sice potlučený, ale v pořádku, zaleje ho taková vlna úlevy, že se sveze na podlahu a zůstane tam několik minut sedět a zírat do prázdna, zatímco se mu do tváří vrací barva.  

*

Jakmile se za nimi zavřou dveře bytu, Sherlock se vrhne Johnovi do náručí, kterou neochotně opustí jenom na přesun do postele. Hladí ho na každém kousku těla, tváří přejíždí po jeho břiše a hrudníku, hluboce vdechuje jeho vůni a líbá každý centimetr nahé kůže s takřka posvátnou úctou. Milování je intenzivní, plné zoufalství a nevyslovených pocitů na obou stranách.

Když je po všem, odejde do sprchy, pustí na sebe proudy vody a poprvé za dnešní den nikým nepozorovaný a nezkoumaný dá konečně plný průchod svým emocím. Zoufale se rozpláče, vzlyká a naříká, slzy mu stékají po tvářích, odplavují hrůzu celého dne, všechen strach, paniku, ale i stud a ponížení. On, Sherlock Holmes, a neschopný přemýšlet! Bezmocný, paralyzovaný šokem!

 _Všechno je to jeho vina, to kvůli němu Johna unesli, aby si získali jeho pozornost_ , uvědomuje si bolestně. _John málem zemřel, protože je Sherlockovi blízký. Platí a vždycky bude platit za všechny jeho chyby. Skutečné i domnělé._ Přes vzlyky tlumené tekoucí vodou Sherlock dospěje k nejtěžšímu rozhodnutí svého života. Tohle skončí. Hned.

*

Následující rozhovor se Johnem je ještě těžší než samotné rozhodnutí, i když se to ani nezdálo být možné. John nechápe, zmateně se ptá, pátrá po příčině, nechce věřit, že se všechno změnilo tak zničehonic, bezdůvodně, z hodiny na hodinu. Argumentuje, navrhuje řešení, je plný pochopení a Sherlock ví, že už to nezvládne, že ho musí ranit tak, aby už dál nepátral, musí ho od sebe odehnat jednou pro vždy…

„Byl to jenom experiment, Johne,“ řekne a snaží se, aby z jeho hlasu čišel led. „Potřeboval jsem data k lidským vztahům, protože tam jsem měl vždycky mezery a už to začínalo ovlivňovat můj pracovní výkon,“ pokračuje a John mu popelaví před očima. „Chtěl jsem si vyzkoušet, jaké to je, a už jsem zjistil všechno, co jsem potřeboval, takže není důvod v tom divadle pokračovat.“ John na něj šokovaně zírá, začíná se mu třást brada a do očí mu stoupají slzy.

„Jsem sociopat, Johne, to přece víš,“ detektiv se stále snaží o pohrdlivý tón a John už vstává a na vratkých nohou se potácí ke dveřím. Třesoucí se rukou nahmatá bundu a sáhne po klice.

„A taky víš, že malicherné lidské slabosti se mě netýkají. Celé to od začátku byla jenom lež,“ pokračuje, zatímco John jako v mrákotách opouští jejich společný domov.

„Nikdy jsem nic takového necítil.“

**Author's Note:**

> Necháte mi komentář? Rozhodně mě potěšíte!


End file.
